Adventures of the All Star Heroes/Episode 1
This is the 1st movie episode & the show's premiere movie episode of the Adventures of the All Star Heroes Plot Each world is very different & unique in their own special ways, indivually. But what happens when they being brought together as two mysterious villains known as A.R.E.S. & Emperor GatorMill teams up together to bring the multiverse to it's knees. However, Master Eon wasn't going to let this happen, performs some very powerful magic on bringing a lot of chosen crossovers to Skylands into two teams. They're all so different from each other when they arrive & Master Eon provides them with an opprotunity to learn & work as two All Star Squad Teams to put a stop to both villains, including many other villains who have discovered the multiverse' existence. Which of the main 8 groups of crossovers did he summon? How would they split into two teams & can they work together & even survive with each other? The Journey Begins The Summoning of 8 Hero Groups Prologue: Master Eon's Multiversal Summon "More Coming Soon" World #1: SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob & Patrick) (In Bikini Bottom) (2 Sea Creatures, a Yellow Sponge wearing SquarePants named SpongeBob & a pink starfish wearing green pants named Patrick we're outside doing some Jellyfishing for the weekend in Jellyfish Fields.) "More Coming Soon" World #2: Ed, Edd n Eddy (The Eds) (In the Cul-Da-Sac) (3 Boys, a big boy with one eyebrow & no chin, green jacket, striped shirt, blue pants & black shoes, named Ed, a medium sized boy with a black sock hat, orange shirt, purple pants, red high socks, blue shoes, named Edd & a short loud mouthed boy with a yellow shirt, cyan pants & red shoes, named Eddy were seen walking down in the Lane, preparing for a trip to the Candy Store) "More Coming Soon" World #3: Bionicle (The 6 Piraka) (In the New Voya Nui Island) (The 6 Robotic Skakdi Creatures known as the Piraka, a Black Earth Type named Reidak, a Red Fire Type named Hakann, a Blue Water Type named Vezok, a Green Jungle Type named Zaktan, a Brown Stone type named Avak & a Whtie Ice Type named Thok, who have recently washed up on the shores of a brand new version of the Voya Nui Island, are seen trying to figure out how they can make a living on this new island.) "More Coming Soon" World #4: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Mane 6) (In Ponyville of Equestria) (We can see the Mane 6 coming back to Ponyville after solving a Friendship Problem, a Normal Pony sized Purple Alicorn with Dark Purple & mane with Magenta stripe, named Twilight Sparkle, an Orange Earth Pony with blonde mane & tail, wearing a cowboy hat, named Applejack, a Cyan Pegasus with a Rainbow mane & tail, named Rainbow Dash, a Pink Earth Pony with a Poofy Mane & Tail, named Pinkie Pie, a Yellow Pegasus with Pink Mane, named Fluttershy & a White Unicorn with Purple style Mane & tail, named Rarity.) "More Coming Soon" World #5: Donkey Kong (The Kongs) "More Coming Soon" World #6: Crash Bandicoot (The Bandicoots) "More Coming Soon" World #7: Pac-Man & the Ghostly Adventures (Pac Man, Spiral & Cylindria) "More Coming Soon" World #8: Totally Spies (Clover, Sam & Alex) "More Coming Soon" A New Start in Skylands (Back at Skylands) (The 8 Portals begin to open up, one from each world, spitting out groups of heroes that have fallen out of the portals & landed into the world of Skylands) "More Coming Soon" Category:Episodes